Шесть фотографий
by Valery white
Summary: Жизнь – это не те дни, что прошли, а те, что запомнились


_Самые лучшие моменты – это те, что остались в прошлом._

_Ведь мы уже никогда не сможем их испортить._

Запах гари, исходивший от тлеющего в пепельнице окурка, смешивался с парами не самого лучшего виски и окружал молодого человека, сидящего в глубоком кресле. В комнате он был один. Тени прятались по углам, словно боясь потревожить его хрупкий покой. В кабинете стояла неестественная тишина, словно это место не принадлежало внешнему миру. Свет, едва пробивающийся сквозь решетки ставень, открывал взгляду картину уныния.  
Перед столом, заваленным несметным количеством фотографий сидел молодой мужчина. На вид ему было около двадцати пяти лет, хотя усталый взгляд говорил о том, что ему пришлось многое повидать в этой жизни. Он был одет в безнадежно измятый черный фрак. Время от времени его рука дергала узел темно–зеленого галстука. Казалось, полоска дорогого шелка душит молодого человека, но юноша упорно его не снимал. Буквально несколько минут назад он осушил вторую бутылку спиртного, но столь желанное забвение так и не наступило. Напротив, сейчас хозяин квартиры мыслил как никогда ясно.

Его взгляд не спеша скользил по стопкам фотографий. Большая часть из них была магическими: люди на них весело смеялись и махали ему. За эти годы Гарри сделал тысячи снимков. Первое время Рон всех уверял, что в друга вселился Колин Криви. Но очень скоро знакомые привыкли, ведь ля Гарри это была возможность снова и снова доказывать себе, что он жив. Тут была его жизнь, работа и друзья. И всего четыре были сделаны маггловским фотоаппаратом, на всех них был изображен один и тот же человек. Сразу становилось ясно, что сделаны они без предупреждения и, скорее всего, тайно. Это были случайно украденные кусочки жизни, и для Гарри не было ничего более ценного. Четыре жизненных поворота, которые и привели его сейчас в эту комнату. На оборотной стороне каждой из них неуверенным почерком было выведено несколько слов.  
Легкий щелчок захлопнувшейся двери заставил Гарри вздрогнуть и неестественно выпрямиться в кресле. Эти легкие шаги он ни с чем не перепутает. В дверном проеме появился высокий мужчина, будто сошедший с одного из тех журналов, что так нравятся домохозяйкам и школьницам. Прекрасно сидящий серый фрак, идеальная прическа и легкая усмешка на красивых губах – невыносимая безукоризненность, которую всегда хотелось нарушить.

Гость составлял полную противоположность хозяину квартиры. Замерев на пороге, он решительным шагом преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и остановился рядом с креслом:  
– Поттер, ты сбежал с моей свадьбы. Так обычно поступают невесты, но чтобы шафер… Это что–то новое!  
– Драко, прости, мне нужно было уйти. Я вдруг плохо себя почувствовал.  
– Как вижу, лекарство ты уже принял, – блондин с отвращением указал на пустую бутылку. – Ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?  
– Я знаю, что обидел тебя своим уходом, но давай как–нибудь потом об этом поговорим.  
– Я не о твоем бегстве. Это меня в меру позабавило, в конце концов, ты всегда был склонен к драматическим сценам. Я говорю вот об этом.  
Малфой извлек из кармана немного помятый листок. Гарри, до этого отводивший взгляд, посмотрел на протянутый предмет. В один момент с его лица сошли все краски. На ладони блондина лежала фотография, на оборотной стороне стояла цифра пять и несколько слов, которые Драко никогда не должен был увидеть.  
– Я, наверное, ее уронил.  
– Это конечно не туфелька, да и на Золушку ты не тянешь, но сюжет представляется не менее занимательным. Здесь цифра пять, я хочу увидеть первые четыре и услышать всю историю.  
Юноша почувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Усталость, скопившаяся за последние годы, и невозможность поделиться с другом своим последним секретом сделали свое дело. Сил спорить не было.  
– Если ты настаиваешь, – Гарри тяжело вздохнул и протянул ему четыре оставшихся снимка.  
Драко призвал второе кресло и устроился напротив. Взяв фотографии, он внимательно просмотрел их и, не поднимая глаз, спросил:  
– Почему они все маггловские?  
– Есть моменты, которые хочется остановить. Идеальные мгновения, уже через секунду они исчезают. Это уже само по себе волшебство.  
Несколько секунд Драко всматривался в лицо бывшего гриффиндорца, пытаясь прочитать что–то в его глазах.  
– Расскажи о них, – он передал Поттеру фотографию с цифрой один.  
Только взглянув на нее, Гарри широко улыбнулся.  
– Я помню этот день, словно он был вчера…

_№1 «Я увидел в тебе не врага, а обычного человека»_

– Я помню этот день, словно он был вчера.…Пять лет назад.  
Все утро в Аврорате я просидел как на иголках. Мне должны были представить первого напарника. Я сидел в нашем будущем кабинете и гадал, каким он будет. Жутко нервничал, хотел произвести хорошее впечатление.  
И тут появился ты. Просто ввалился внутрь с кактусом в руках. Это самое нелепое зрелище, которое мне приходилось видеть в своей жизни. Малфой с кактусом! Это зеленое безобразие совершенно не вписывалось в твой образ жестокого и надменного аристократа. Все, что я о тебе знал начало разваливаться на куски, и мне впервые пришла в голову мысль, что мы не обязаны всегда быть врагами.  
Ты молча направился к своему столу, а я даже забыл разозлиться и расстроиться, что мы теперь должны работать вместе. Просто достал из коробки с вещдоками фотоаппарат и сделал этот снимок. Я понял, что больше не смогу тебя ненавидеть. Ну, скажи на милость, как можно ненавидеть человека с кактусом?! Поэтому я просто подошел к тебе и протянул руку. Ты посмотрел на меня с сомнением, но все–таки пожал ее. А я с тех пор всегда носил с собой тот фотоаппарат, уменьшив его.

_№2 «Я понял, что у тебя есть сердце, но это очень большой секрет»_

Это было во время той операции в Ирландии. Ты уже заработал себе репутацию самого безжалостного аврора министерства. Мы оказались в горящем здании и, выполнив задание, спешили оттуда убраться. Было очень много дыма, и только на улице я заметил, что тебя нет. В тот же момент дом рухнул. Я бросился к руинам, пытаясь отыскать тебя. Тогда мне открылось, что такое настоящий животный страх в сочетании с полной беспомощностью. И тут меня привлек детский плач. Я пошел на звук и увидел тебя.  
Стоя на коленях, ты укутывал в плащ истошно орущего младенца. Я сделал снимок и только потом дал знать о своем присутствии. Твое лицо тут же превратилось в маску, но мне удалось увидеть то, о чем не догадываются другие. Драко Малфой способен рисковать собственной жизнью ради спасения совершенно постороннего ребенка. И делает он это не потому, что так будет правильно, а потому, что не может иначе.  
Ты тут же начал язвить, сунул мне малыша и аппарировал в Аврорат. Но это не произвело на меня никакого впечатления.  
В тот день я твердо решил, что мы станем друзьями, чего бы мне это ни стоило.

_№3 «Я осознал, что если ты рядом, мне ничто не страшно»_

Тот случай в Альпах, когда меня ранили. Нам нужно было отсиживаться в пещере и ждать подкрепления. Но Рона убили прямо на моих глазах, и я тоже хотел умереть. Силы уходили из моего тела, а помощи все не было. Но ты находился рядом и говорил, говорил. Сначала рассказывал светские сплетни, прогнозы квиддичных матчей и пошлые анекдоты. А потом ты сел у выхода из пещеры и, взяв мою метлу, совершенно серьезно сказал, что если я не выживу, ты перекрасишь «Молнию» в слизеринские цвета и подаришь Снейпу для уборки лаборатории. На твоем лице было выражение такой уверенности и силы, что я не удержался и тихонько сфотографировал тебя.  
Теперь появилось целые две причины, чтобы выжить: напечатать снимок и не дать тебе изуродовать мою метлу.

_№4 «Я понял, что, когда ты улыбаешься, я не вижу ничего вокруг»_

Эта фотография сделана год назад. Ты тогда уже прочно обосновался в моей жизни. Нас связывала не только работа, но и дружба. Мы столько раз вытаскивали друг друга из передряг, что уже сбились со счета. Ты научился ладить с моими друзьями, я – плохо говорить по–французски и разбираться в политических интригах.  
То задание в Египте - до сих пор не могу понять, как тебе удалось его выпросить. Но две недели во дворце шейха явно достались нам неслучайно. Ты уже за первые три дня настолько втерся к нему в доверие, что в наше распоряжение предоставили гарем. Сколько их там было? Тридцать или сорок роскошных женщин. Но тут принесли сладости, и ты пришел в полный восторг. Сидел, уплетал «Рахат-лукум» за обе щеки, а потом улыбнулся каким–то своим мыслям. А для меня вдруг время остановилось, я сделал снимок. Но волшебство никуда не делось. Я видел только тебя, и не замечал ничего вокруг.  
В тот день я окончательно пропал, моя болезнь тобой стала неизлечима.

_№5 «Я понял, что люблю того, кто никогда не ответит мне взаимностью»_

Эту я сделал два дня назад, после мальчишника. Ты куда–то исчез в самый разгар праздника. Я нашел тебя в библиотеке, дверь была открыта.  
Ты сидел у камина, глядя на медальон с фотографией, тот самый, что ты никому не показываешь. И твое лицо. Это не передать словами. Оно просто светилось. Я понял, что ты любишь ее. А я, как последний идиот, люблю тебя.  
Но твое счастье уже стало для меня важнее всего остального, и было решено молчать. Ты бы никогда не узнал об этом, а я остался бы твоим другом.

Но знаешь, мне было сложно заставить себя прийти на церемонию, да еще и быть на ней шафером. И я взял с собой фотографию, чтобы в любой момент вспомнить, почему должен все терпеть. Это твоя свадьба, и никто не имеет права ее испортить. Но я не выдержал и сбежал еще до начала. Воистину, чудовищное совпадение, что я выронил фотографию. Клянусь: ты бы никогда об этом не узнал.

– Драко, прости. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь со мной больше работать.  
Малфой сидел глубоко погруженный в свои мысли. Следующая его фраза прозвучала полной неожиданностью:  
– Все у меня не как у людей. Ну, вот какая это свадьба без шафера?!  
Гарри опешил, но все же пробормотал в ответ:  
– Ну, без него можно обойтись.  
– А без гостей?- Драко выглядел озадаченным.  
– А куда они делись? Церковь же была битком набита народом.  
– Они ушли, – развивать эту мысль Драко явно не собирался, – А без невесты? Разве может быть нормальная свадьба без невесты?!  
Гарри ровным счетов ничего не понимал, но все-таки решил уточнить:  
– А что с ней случилось?  
– Знаешь, произошла странная вещь. Когда я сказал ей, что люблю другого человека и не хочу на ней жениться, она ударилась в слезы и убежала. Ну, а гости последовали за ней.  
– Стоп, Драко. Не так быстро. Ты хочешь сказать, что не женился?  
– Говорю же тебе, что–то пошло не так с этой свадьбой. Но я вижу тут и положительную сторону.  
Гарри понял, что место в Св.Мунго ему уже обеспечено, и решил не пытаться разобраться в ситуации. Он просто на автомате спросил:  
– Какую?  
– Билеты в свадебное путешествие! – Драко выглядел жутко довольным собой, – Поттер, переоденься и собери вещи. Жду тебя на улице через пять минут.  
Гарри только открывал и закрывал рот. Драко быстро поднялся и направился к двери, там он остановился и запустил руки в ворот рубашки.  
– Лови.

Инстинкты ловца не подвели, и Гарри схватил какой–то блестящий предмет на лету. Он хотел спросить Драко, что это, но того и след простыл.  
На ладони поблескивал, серебряный медальон, который Малфой никогда не снимал. Недолго думая, Гарри открыл его.

На него смотрело его собственное лицо – у Драко Малфоя тоже была любимая фотография.

Конец.


End file.
